


Distant Dream

by PoruPoru_Sama



Series: McCree Never gets a Break [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoruPoru_Sama/pseuds/PoruPoru_Sama
Summary: You dream of a different time when you might have felt something towards Jesse that felt the same as you do now





	Distant Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Please stop asking me to write any female reader inserts. There's already so many female readers out there. Not all of the readers out there are female. Thanks!
> 
> Anyways it's been a hot second since I've written anything, yeah?  
> I've been swamped with school and a lack of motivation to write anything for this series.  
> I've also been working on a small side project involving Widowmaker that's taken up a lot of my time as well, so expect that in the not so near future at some time. 
> 
> Anyways I hope y'all are doing well and have a good day/night

Memory of a Different Time

 

It had been seven months since the last time you saw Jesse.

You weren't sure what happened on the mission. Things had been going so well. It was a simple mission, scoping out a small island to build another base there, but something caused the communication to glitch out. Not only did Blackwatch lose connection with it's commander, but it lost connection with some of it's best agents, McCree included. 

The mission was only supposed to have lasted for 3 months, three months was manageable, but it lasted 7 instead. Things couldn't wait in the military, as much as you'd have liked it to, it couldn't. Strike-Commander Morrison had taken over for a short period of time before someone else was promoted as Commander of Blackwatch. It was some sniper you never met before, but then again there were lots of teammates you still didn't know. 

Four long months of believing that someone you care about was dead took more of a toll on you than you'd like to admit. 

Your performance had become sloppy at best. Your kills were much more messy, your methods crueler, it was like you were taking revenge on someone, anyone for the loss of McCree and the Commander.

 

So when you saw them both with the rest of the team that had gone missing four months ago, you had collapsed to your knees and cried inaudibly. Everyone had been shocked at their reappearance. They all looked tired, as if they had been trekking through nothing but messy terrain or snow. 

 

All of them were taken to Angela for check ups and treatment immediately. 

 

By the time you did see Jesse, eight full hours had passed. 

He stood in the doorway of your shared room, staring inside before his eyes shifted to you. 

God he looked so tired....

He smiled weakly, before letting out a sigh and walking away. This was worrisome at best, but you did your best to keep it out of mind. 

You waited, one second, ten seconds before standing up with intent to follow him. You had just barely managed to get down the hall until someone had approached you, told you Commander Reyes wanted to see you in his office. 

 

You woke up not too soon after, head and heart pounding. You sat up, running a hand through your hair before looking to the warm body at your side. Jesse's sleeping form still clung to you, drool dribbling down from the corner of his mouth. A sigh passes your lips as you lay back down, knowing full well it'll be awhile until he woke up. Besides, it was fine if you stayed like this a bit longer. The sun hadn't rose yet, and despite the fact that this wasn't apart of your normal schedule, you weren't too upset. Your arms snake around Jesse. The dream you had played again in your mind. It had happened a long time ago, but you can't help but to remember the after affects of what had happened. If your memory proved useful, then you were almost certain Jesse had deserted the base not too long after. Your eyes flutter shut as you curl back up into the warmth of McCree. You missed him. You missed him more than you probably should have, but that didn't matter. He was here with you now. You could doze off the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests or anything to say?  
> http://mccrees-sweet-ass.tumblr.com


End file.
